The Gleek Armada
by downwholock
Summary: A brutal armada from across the Atlantic is on it's way to attack Mckinley high. Can Captain Blaine Anderson and his crew of the notorious Glee Cast save Mckinley High from a horrible fate?


His black buckle shoes clicked on the polished marble floor as he walked briskly down the hallway. The walls were lined with elaborate oil paintings and the walls were made of smooth stone. He didn't study it too closely, for he knew he would be waiting. The two guards in red uniforms clasping spears pulled the large wooden doors open with a squeak. He nodded in gratitude as he continued through, straight into the throne room. He proceeded to the middle before stopping still; surveying the figure sitting slumped in the golden chair at the end of the room. "Captain Anderson," he bellowed, "We have a problem."

Blaine's brain told him that he should be worried, but he wasn't. He had a good idea of what was coming, but he felt as if he was ready for anything. He raised one triangular eyebrow, "A problem, your highness?" The King nodded, his ruffled curls bouncing as he did so. He rose from his throne and began pacing back and forth across the room. "It appears, as we speak, a naval army is being assembled across the Atlantic. We have information that suggests this army has been accumulated to attack _us_." Whatever Blaine had been expecting to hear, it hadn't been that. He kept his face calm and composed. King Schuester continued, worry appearing in his eyes. "The armada is made up of at least 15 ships." Blaine looked down at the floor, then back up again.

"What do you need me to do, sir?"

"I need you to prepare a naval blockade. You need to be prepared to fight and you must assemble your best men. At the harbour will be all the ships you will need, gathered from the finest areas of the country." Blaine nodded his head, already running through a list of experienced officers that he would consider for his voyage. Blaine smoothened down the lapel on his blue jacket with brass buttons, before straightening his golden bow tie. "I won't let you down, your highness." He said with a bow of his head. The King chuckled before turning and stepping slowly up the marble steps back to his beautiful throne. "I'm sure you won't, Captain Anderson," He stated, lowering slowly into his seat, "I'll leave this all in your hands. You are dismissed." With one final bow, Blaine turned on his heels and excited the throne room. His heart thudded in his chest. How the hell was he going to stop an armada of 15 ships?

Finn ripped open the letter, pulling out the battered piece of paper and studying its contents. "What does it say?" Kurt asked from across the breakfast table, spoon poised in front of his mouth and dripping milk. Finn shook his head, his brow creased. "It's from Blaine Anderson." He answered. Kurt's heart thudded in his chest. The last time he saw Blaine…No. He couldn't think about that. He'd woken up the next day to find Blaine missing from beside him, yet Kurt couldn't bring himself to hate him. "What does he want?" Kurt ventured.

"He wants me to help him…stop an armada." Finn said, disbelievingly. Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"An armada?" Kurt knew that Finn had had a lot of experience travelling on ships, but he didn't think that Finn would be Blaine's first choice. "He wants me to meet him at the harbour tomorrow so we can go over plans and start signing people up." Finn said, folding the letter in half and sliding it back into the tatty envelope. "Maybe I can come too," Kurt tried, "I could see if I can sign up as a servant…or something." There was no way Kurt was fighting, he just wanted to be close to Blaine again. This time, it was Finn's eyebrows that shot up his forehead. "I thought you hated being bossed around." Finn couldn't understand Kurt's eagerness; Kurt was always the first one to acquire sea sickness. "Well, you know, I want to be useful." Kurt dropped his spoon in his bowl, blushing profusly. If only he could see Blaine again.

"Look, baby, I'm not letting you go away again." Santana said, her hand stuck on her jutted out hip. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Santana, it's just for a while." He tried, although, he had no idea how long he would be. Santana sauntered across the room towards him before snaking her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips tentatively. Blaine felt nothing; all he wished was that it was Kurt's lips. Kurt's soft, plump, lips and silk skin. This was, naturally, followed by a wave of guilt. Santana pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes; she tightened her grip on the hair at the back of his head. "Don't you love me?" Santana said in a tinkly girly voice. Blaine knew better than to hesitate.

"Of course, Santana." He said, distancing himself from her. She crossed her arms over her chest in a sulk. "I can't believe you're leaving me again, Blaine." She uncrossed her arms and angrily slapped at her brown corset dress, batting at invisible pieces of dust. "I'll be back before you know it." Blaine fastened up his blazer with a red rim that she had provocatively undone. He tucked his blue trousers into his white tube socks, before pulling on his black buckle shoes. Santana was now sitting at the kitchen table her chin in her palm. "I'll see you when I get back Santana." Blaine blew her a fake kiss and she pretended to catch it before he slammed the door shut behind him.

The harbour was bustling with people. Blaine was a familiar, well respected face that received a lot of attention from the chaotic harbour. He craned his neck, searching for the two people he had called to the harbour. He clasped his hands together behind his back, scanning the crowds of sailors. "Captain Anderson," he heard from behind him, he spun around to see Finn, "Long time no see." Finn beamed at Blaine. "Hudson." Blaine greeted pulling Finn into a tight hug. It was then that he noticed him, talking to a little girl with a garish lollipop in her hands. Blaine pulled away from Finn, unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt. "You brought your brother." Blaine said, his voice was lightly hoarse. He coughed, trying to compose himself. "Yeah," Finn smiled apologetically, "He wants a job on the ship as a servant or something." Blaine watched Finn wrinkle his nose. Finn swivelled around, "Kurt!" He called. Blaine's breath caught as Kurt looked up from the small child and noticed him standing there. Kurt seemed to have the same reaction, frozen to the spot. "Kurt, come and meet Captain Anderson." Finn called. Kurt forced his legs to move as he head across the wooden quay to where they were standing. They stood, staring at each other for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine said, finally breaking the moment. He stuck out his hand, desperate for Kurt to touch him. "You too." Kurt mumbled, firmly grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. Blaine's skin tingled where Kurt's skin had touched his. He shivered. "So, what's this all about?" Finn asked. Blaine had trouble diverting his eyes over to Finn. "Well, The King has given me orders to send out a naval blockade to defend the Atlantic against an armada of about 15 boats all on a journey to attack us." Blaine said, nonchalantly. Kurt and Finn's mouths dropped open. "And…you want me to help you?" Finn asked, one eyebrow arched. "Of course," Blaine said, "Who else would be better Finn Hudson?" Blaine took the opportunity to wink at Kurt, making Kurt feel capable of melting into a puddle on the floor. "We need a crew of about 100 men. Plus about 20 servants." Blaine said, seriously. Finn nodded firmly. Blaine couldn't shake the feeling he was missing someone. As if it was planned, Blaine heard a loud voice from behind him. "Aren't you missing somebody?" He flicked his head around to see Mercedes Jones standing with her hands placed on her hips and a pearly white smile on her face.


End file.
